Pitch a Tent
by Darkmoonight
Summary: Dave and John explore a favorite place from Dave's past and John tries to figure out what's between them. Will it be love, hate, or just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"Daaaaaave! Come on Dave get up we have to get going to hike up the mountain in time!" John bounced on the bed having fun trying to wake the grumpy Dave. "Daaaaave!" With that John was on his back looking up at Dave a small squeak coming from him. "Damn it John what did I tell you about waking me up?" His voice was deep and horse from just waking. He had pinned John's arms down by his head and was sitting on his hips.

A light red arose to John's cheeks as he struggled a bit. "..But Dave we have to go soon and I wanted you to eat before we go.." He said quietly and looked away. A slight smile moved onto Dave's face as he moved off John going to the kitchen to eat.

"Fuck yeah you made my favorite. " He started scarfing down food and watched John come in to join him for food. "Ths s sho goog Joh. " he mumbled with a full mouth. John scoffed and continued to eat trying not to watch the other.

"I packed for you already so all you have to do is change and we can go. " Dave nodded and put his empty plate in the sink before going to get dressed. Damn John was a good friend, fuckin making food for him and packing everything. He chuckled and went to find John. "I'm ready, lets get this bad ass camping trip started! Man I haven't been to this place since Bro took me junior year. I'm glad you a actually wanted to go, I thought you would be scared of like bugs or the forest or something. " He snickered and went with John out to the car.

To be honest John was kind of scared but maybe being out in the woods alone with just the stars and a little tent John could explore what was between them. He had noticed something for a while but something or someone always interrupted it and he was going crazy. He had realized freshmen year he loved Dave and he started noticing a tension between them. For a while he told himself it was Dave secretly hating him till one date they almost kissed, well that's what it seemed like, that was the time John realized how much he did in fact love Dave.

"John do you want to eat before we get on the trail?" Dave asked looking over at the brunet looking out the window.

"Uh no it's ok I brought lots of food so we'll be fine. " He smiled and nodded grabbing a bag of chips from the back to show Dave and started to eat a few. He needed to stop zoning off, he knew Dave would notice and think something was wrong and he didn't want any problems during this trip. They continued driving for about and hour and a half before pulling up into a flat area.

"Ok so this is a really great place, you can watch the sun rise and set, , the stars are great, plus there's always a little bit of wind so barely any Mosquitos. " He smiled and turned off the truck getting out looking around. "Just as I remember it... " He walked around a bit remembering the summer trips Bro and he would take to this same place.

"Yeah it looks great Dave!" He watched from the truck as Dave walked around a bit, he always looked so calm and happy when he talked about camping with his Bro. John was happy they did this but he was determined to give Dave just as good if not better memories of this place. "You just gonna stand around or help me pitch this tent?" He chuckled and started unloading the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dave and John got the tent, chairs, and table set up the relaxed I front of a small fire with sandwiches and sodas. The sun setting and the sky already dusted with stars.

"Wow.. It's so pretty.." John smiled looking up at the sky. Dave looked over at him for a moment before taking a bite of his food.

"Yep.." He spoke in a soft voice that was easily heard. Though the gentle tone brought an even bigger smile from John.

"I understand why you like it so much out here Dave.. Thanks for bringing me. " He stretched and yawned.

"Tired already?" Dave teased already starting to stand to make sure everything was secure so they could go to bed.

"Hey I woke up at 5 this morning ok. But will you make sure there's nothing in the tent?" He said it quietly not wanting Dave to make fun of him but still not wanting anything in the tent.

"Yeah sure" Dave thought about faking John out and decided against it and just went in. " it's all clear John. You can come in now. " He started unzipping their bags as John came up behind.

"What are you doing Dave?"

"If we use yours as a bed and mine as a blanket we'll actually be able to move around. " He said as he fixed the sleeping bags and laid down waiting for John. "Don't forget to zip it closed. " John nodded and joined Dave under the blanket, glad it was dark enough for his red cheeks to be hidden. He got all the way under the blanket and was up against Dave a bit. "Sorry.." He mumbled and went to move away. "No it's fine John. Not a big deal. " Dave chuckled and turned on his side facing John and closed his eyes.

John faced Dave and resisted moving closer. "So... What are we gonna do tomorrow?" He asked quietly. He just wanted to feel the tension that was there, maybe then some thing would happen.

"We could hike down to the river and swim, just hike up the mountain some more, or anything else you want. I've kinda done it all so anythings cool. " He peaked at John noticing he had turned and moved a bit closer just to tease him.

"Swimming sounds great.." He saw Dave move closer and closed his eyes, starting to imagine what it would be like to kiss him, his best friend. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Dave reached up and touched John's cheek feeling how hot it was. "What are you thinking about? You're smiling and your cheeks are hot... Are you gonna try to prank me in the river?" He chuckled and leaned closer. "Cause if you are, I'm onto you"

John's eyes shot open realizing how close they were. "No! I was just thinking about how great the water must feel. " He closed his eyes again and he started picturing kissing Dave again but he also felt how tired he was.

"Whatever man just go to sleep. Ill be on the look out for pranks. " He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, just before he was asleep he felt John lean forward and kiss him. Dave was surprised but kissed back for a moment before pulling away. Once his eyes adjusted he realized John was asleep and he froze, did John just sleep kiss him? May e it was an accident? Whatever it was he was gonna get John for it, tease him to no end. He chuckled quietly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

John was the first to wake up and sat up rubbing his eyes and resting his glasses in place. He looked down at Dave still asleep and smiled. He watched the blond before biting his lip and shaking him. "Daaaaaave time to get up!" He stood and left the tent. "I need you to make the fire so I can make breakfast!" He stretched and looked out at the view and smiled, it looked so pretty.

"I'm up stop yelling." Dave groaned and slipped his shades on, sitting up. He suddenly remembered the night before and smirked thinking of what he was gonna do. Maybe just some flirting and see how John would react, swimming in the river would definitely be good for that. He made his way out if the tent and grabbed a few things before starting the fire for John. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and ill warm up some bacon from yesterday. " John smiled and started cooking, he had a great dream about Dave and him cuddling under the stars and kissing. He could still feel Dave's lips and chewed his own as he thought about it.

"I might have to keep you around just for your cooking skills John. " Dave chuckled watching the other. "So we should definitely go swimming cause I don't want you to get too sunburnt to do anything before we swim in the river. " He stood and went to the truck to change, not caring if John saw him or not.

"Alright but Im not the only one who can get sunburnt !" He called and tried not to look over as Dave changed, which failed and he glanced catching a peak. His cheek went red as he went back to cooking, he couldn't deny how attractive Dave was. "Foods done." He put their breakfast on plates and put Dave's on his chair and sat in his own quietly eating.

"Thanks man" He ruffled John's hair as he walked by and sat down to eat. "And you sunburn way faster than I do don't even act like you don't. " He chuckled and ate looking out at the view.

John ate quickly and went to change trying to hide from eve but failing when he heard Dave yell. "Maybe we should skinny dip and get some sun on that white ass!" The comment nearly causing John to fall over and responded with flipping Dave off from around the door. "Asshole!" He called before walking back over in his swim trunks.

Dave gave him an up down and finished eating grabbing some chairs and towels before putting his shoes on. "Grab the sun screen. " He and John made their way down the slight mountain to the beautiful blue river, they seemed to have the whole mountain and river to themselves and it was perfect.

"Wow..." John put the stuff down and went to the edge feeling the water with his toes. He gasped loudly when he felt Dave's hands on his hips, shaking him as if to push him off. John tuned and grabbed Dave's shoulder. "Dave! You're so mean!" He pouted, it actually had scared him and he looked away trying not to stare at Dave.

Dave only chuckled and leaned close. "I should have let you fall~" He smirked and pulled away going to set the chairs up. He really did have to keep himself from kissing John in times like that. He loved to tease the brunet but it was also teasing himself when they got that close.

"Will you jump in with me?" He asked and smiled, that was the tension John was waiting for but he wasn't going to let it get away. He was going to figure it out if it was the last thing he did on this trip.

"Yeah but I'm not holding your hand. " Dave chuckled and went over going to the edge. "Ready?...1...2...3, jump!" They jumped in together, John doing a cannon ball and Dave diving in.

John came up first and looked around. "Dave?" He turned ad heard bubbles behind him, spinning around. As Dave arose he held John's hips and broke the surface just in front of John. "That was a shitty as cannon ball John" He scoffed looking at John, the slight waves moving them closer, Dave's hands keeping hold if John as he legs kept him above the surface.

"That was a shitty dive.." John replied and looked at Dave, a bit of color rising to his cheeks. He took a risk and put his hands in Dave's shoulders.

"So you did something interesting last night. " Dave mentioned casually and brought John's body to his own. "I don't think I've ever heard of, sleep kissing, before. Have you?"

John's face finally met its full potential color of red as he looked at Dave. "I.. I actually did that? I thought it was just a dream!" He was so embarrassed, he messed up the whole weekend didn't he?

"Oh so you've dreamt about me? Wow John I didn't realize you were so homo for me. " He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this time you can do it again and actually try instead of a half assed try. "

John paused and bit his lip looking at Dave. He took a breath and nodded leaning forward and kissing him, surprised when Dave kissed back. Was this even real? Or was this just another dream?He moved his hands into Dave's hair tugging it slightly trying to keep him close not wanting it to end.


End file.
